O homem por trás da máscara
by Karen13
Summary: Durante a primeira era de Voldemort, as pessoas não confiavam em ninguém. Famílias eram desfeitas, amizades quebradas com um último, simples e cruel olhar. E um homem tem uma missão: matar pela primeira vez. One-Shot!


O homem por trás da máscara

Por Karen

Ele olhou pela última vez para o pedaço amassado de pergaminho que estava espremido entre seus dedos finos e ligeiramente trêmulos. Havia um nome ali, um nome que ele conhecia há muito tempo. Ele já o tinha decorado. Aliás, decorar não era bem a palavra certa. Ele não precisava decorar um nome que sabia tão bem, afinal.

Com um aceno de varinha, queimou o papel. Era inútil.

Olhou-se no espelho, observando sua expressão cansada e quase... morta. Os cabelos curtos, lisos e acinzentados estavam desarrumados, suados, grudando no rosto claro, de olhos verdes. Não gostava daqueles olhos, eles o incomodavam, como se o repreendessem toda vez que ele se olhava. Desviou, quase envergonhado, os olhos do reflexo no espelho.

Aquelas palavras que lhe foram ditas há tão pouco tempo ainda ecoavam em sua mente, machucando como agulhas, lembrando-lhe o que tinha que fazer. O que devia ser feito. E ele ainda tinha dúvidas se estaria realmente preparado. Quantas vezes não tinha pensado em fazer aquilo? Mas pensar era muito diferente de fazer... _de ter de fazê-lo._

Após um longo suspiro, ele se afastou do espelho e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha escura. Sem vontade, apanhou o _Profeta Diário_ sobre a mesa, folheando as folhas sem interesse. A manchete era clara: mais mortes devido a ataques de comensais. O Lorde das Trevas estava agindo intensamente agora, e só havia três opções: lutar contra ele, juntar-se a ele ou morrer. As duas primeiras opções podiam acabar na última também.

Era uma manhã fria e ventosa de inverno, e ele não estava com vontade alguma de ir para o trabalho, por mais que aquela casa parecesse sufocá-lo. No entanto, sabia que o que estava por vir seria ainda pior. Levou as mãos à cabeça dolorida. Estava fazendo o certo? Também, isso não importava mais... Já tinha vendido sua alma, e não tinha como voltar atrás.

Tirando o fato de ser um bruxo e, ainda, auror, Stephen Straum poderia ser classificado como um homem comum. Tinha seus trinta e poucos anos, trabalho fixo, uma casa que era sua, mas nenhuma vida social. Não era casado, não tinha filhos, e não achava que fosse fazer qualquer uma das duas coisas algum dia. Vivia para seu trabalho, combatendo os bruxos das trevas, mesmo que essa não fosse sua prioridade. Existiam dois tipos de aurores: os que faziam seu trabalho por prazer, por nobreza, na tola esperança de "salvar o mundo". Stephen fazia parte do segundo grupo de aurores: aqueles que apenas faziam seu trabalho, como qualquer outro emprego, e tinham suas próprias ambições, não bobagens sem sentido.

Não era uma surpresa que Stephen, por esses e outros motivos, não fosse um dos aurores mais queridos do departamento, apesar de ser um dos mais competentes.

Afastando aquelas idéias de sua cabeça e tentando se concentrar em seu dever, ele tomou o último gole já frio da xícara de café amargo, jogou o jornal estúpido no lixo e levantou-se. Colocou a capa longa e preta por cima das roupas, olhou o relógio de parede e partiu, desaparatando.

O saguão do Ministério da Magia estava lotado de bruxos, todos andando atarefados, de um lado para o outro. As lareiras estalavam de pessoas indo e vindo via Flu. Como em qualquer lugar naqueles tempos, ninguém parava muito tempo para conversar, para cumprimentar, ninguém confiava em ninguém. Ele não poderia dizer que isso era estranho, pois isso era uma filosofia de vida que tomara para si desde sempre.

- Bom dia, Stephen! – Benjy Fenwick o cumprimentou cordialmente assim que adentrou o elevador. Fenwick era colega de Stephen no departamento de aurores, e suas baias eram vizinhas. Eles tinham feito várias missões juntos, e Fenwick era um dos poucos ali que eram amigáveis com Stephen.

- Bom dia, Benjy. – respondeu, assumindo seu mau humor habitual.

- Está melhor? – Fenwick perguntou com interesse, enquanto vários memorandos deixavam o elevador quando ele parou no nível quatro. Uma bruxa gorducha deixou o elevador, carregando uma coruja que soltava fumaça debaixo das asas, deixando-os a sós. – Soube que a última missão em Durham foi dura, havia comensais de alto nível não? Williamson ainda está no St. Mungus, parece que a memória dele foi avariada. Perdeu algumas horas... não lembra muito o que aconteceu, sem contar a orelha que quase foi arrancada...

- Sim, foi dura, mas Williamson vai sobreviver – Stephen respondeu com firmeza. – Assim como eu.

- É, você parece inteiro... Scrimgeour não deu nem um dia de folga não é?

- Não era necessário também.

O elevador chegou ao nível dois. Stephen saiu primeiro, apressado, e deu um encontrão em um funcionário que vinha entrando no elevador, distraído. Ele encarou o bruxo, de cabelos muito ruivos e algumas entradas na cabeça redonda. O outro homem, por sua vez, devolveu o olhar seco por trás das lentes dos óculos quadrados, tão insatisfeito quanto Stephen.

- Bom dia, Weasley! – Fenwick cumprimentou o bruxo quase tão cordialmente quanto cumprimentou Stephen. – Parece com pressa.

- Muita, tenho essa papelada toda para levar lá para baixo – Arthur Weasley respondeu, ignorando completamente a presença de Stephen. Fenwick deixou o elevador e abriu espaço para o bruxo ruivo passar, e o elevador se fechou atrás deles.

- De mau humor, Stephen? – Fenwick perguntou enquanto caminhavam na direção de suas baias.

- O de sempre – foi apenas o que Stephen respondeu, sem vontade de prolongar muito o assunto.

Sem mais, os dois se dirigiram às suas próprias baias. Stephen entrou na sua, e ela, como as outras, também tinha vários mapas e fotos de bruxos das trevas pendurados nas paredes. No momento, Stephen estava à caça do casal Lestrange, e foi exatamente com eles que teve um encontro desagradável na noite de sexta passada. Havia também um outro comensal, bastante jovem, acompanhando-os, mas Stephen não se _lembrava _muito bem dele... Ele se sentou à sua mesa, por um momento mordeu os lábios, encarando a pilha de coisas e, em seguida, forçou-se a trabalhar.

Um pouco antes da hora do almoço, Scrimgeour, o chefe do departamento, convocou todos para uma reunião. Stephen não gostava de reuniões, sempre eram estressantes, sem contar a quantidade de colegas que ele preferia evitar. Frank e Alice Longbottom pareciam cochichar a seu respeito. Por esse motivo, ele se sentiu aliviado quando a reunião terminou. Fenwick o convidou para um almoço rápido no final da reunião, e ele aceitou.

Foram a um restaurante trouxa que ficava a algumas quadras da entrada de visitantes do Ministério. Tirando a capa longa de Stephen, eles não estavam com roupas extravagantes de bruxos, portanto poderiam passar despercebidos. Além disso, com o frio e o vento que estava lá fora, a capa era muito bem explicada e bem-vinda.

O mais chato de almoçar com Fenwick era que ele não parava de falar um minuto. Em outras oportunidades, talvez Stephen até respondesse; hoje, ele apenas se limitava a alguns secos e curtos "hums" e "ahs". Porém, o que ele não sabia era que no restaurante havia algo bem mais desagradável do que a tagarelice de seu colega.

Sentados em uma mesa próxima à janela, encontravam-se dois casais jovens; Stephen conhecia um deles, afinal tinha acabado de sair de uma reunião com os dois: Frank e Alice Longbottom, aurores como ele. O outro casal fez o estômago de dele se retorcer como uma lagarta; eram amigos dos Longbottom, mas não eram aurores. James e Lily Potter. Stephen sentiu Fenwick remexer-se ao seu lado, ligeiramente constrangido; ele lançou, por um momento, um olhar inquieto para Stephen e, em seguida, para os dois casais sentados à mesa. Lily Potter, ao contrário dos amigos na mesa, percebeu que estavam sendo observados, e seus olhos verdes primeiro encontraram Fenwick, sorrindo em reconhecimento; em seguida, perceberam Stephen ao lado, e então ela piscou sem reconhecê-lo, obviamente, e voltou à conversa.

- Hum... – Fenwick ainda parecia embaraçado. – Eu os conheço de... bem, eu vou cumprimentá-los um momento, Stephen, se não se importa.

- Sem problemas, eu o acompanho – disse Stephen, mesmo que sua vontade mais íntima fosse exatamente o contrário de suas palavras.

Eles se aproximaram. Stephen viu Lily Potter cutucar o marido discretamente, e então James Potter e os Longbottom perceberam também a presença dos dois aurores. Pelo olhar que lançaram a Stephen, os Longbottom pareciam tão felizes em vê-lo como ele também estava. Algo parecido a dar de cara com um verme gosmento.

- Benjy! – exclamou James Potter, cumprimentando-o vigorosamente. – Há quanto tempo? Como está?

- Bem, trabalhando bastante nesses tempos duros – Fenwick respondeu com um sorriso cansado, e Stephen soube que não era há muito tempo que seu colega e Potter tinham se visto pela última vez, por mais que fingissem isso. Fenwick mostrou apenas um leve cumprimento com a cabeça para os Longbottom, afinal, eles tinham acabado de se ver no departamento. – E vocês, James e Lily?

- Aproveitando a vida de recém casados, você sabe – Potter respondeu jovialmente. – Apesar dos tempos... – completou, um pouco mais sombrio.

- Você poderia nos visitar, qualquer dia desses... – Lily Potter completou, e parecia, ao menos a Stephen, que ela queria dizer algo mais do que podiam as palavras, e a expressão dos outros confirmava isso, além do modo sigiloso como conversavam anteriormente. Stephen sentiu como se estivesse sobrando ali, e era exatamente o que acontecia. Ele lançou um olhar pensativo a Lily Potter; ela percebeu e sorriu gentilmente.

_Ela não me reconheceu, _pensou Stephen sombriamente e, de alguma maneira, ao mesmo tempo aliviado e ressentido.

- Anh... eu não apresentei meu... colega, Stephen Straum – Stephen notou que as palavras de Fenwick pareciam um ponto distante em seu cérebro. – Ele trabalha conosco no departamento.

James Potter estendeu a mão, que Stephen apertou rapidamente. Sentiu novamente o estômago se revirando e, por mais que devesse ficar ali mais um pouco, desejou-se bem longe.

Bem ou mal, Stephen não tinha certeza de mais nada, a conversa não se demorou, e logo ele e Fenwick já estavam longe dos dois casais, em uma mesa ao fundo, almoçando uma comida sem gosto, pelo menos para Stephen. Aliás, seu estômago estava tão remexido que ele imaginou que dificilmente alguma comida no mundo, àquele momento, pudesse lhe trazer algum tipo de sabor ou prazer. E, enquanto Fenwick não parava de tagarelar bobagens, ele não parava de pensar... e cada vez menos estava certo a respeito do que estava fazendo...

A tarde passou num clarão borrado. Stephen fez o seu trabalho automaticamente, e ficou aliviado por poder fazer relatórios e outras coisas burocráticas naquele dia, bem longe das pessoas. Às oito da noite passada, saiu do escritório, exausto e abatido, desejando desesperadamente um copo de _firewhisky_. Mas não, não podia... um bar bruxo atrairia atenção. Ele estava andando pelas ruas escuras e frias da Londres trouxa, e puxou um frasco do próprio bolso da capa, engolindo em um único gole longo e seco aquele líquido pegajoso que ali se encontrava. Agora sentia que precisava desesperadamente de álcool, de qualquer tipo.

Entrou em um bar poeirento localizado numa rua pouco movimentada. Sentou-se no balcão; o local fedia a mofo e cerveja. Pediu um whisky sem gelo, a bebida que chegava mais perto do _firewhisky_ que tanto sua garganta suplicava. O barman, um homem corpulento de bigode, serviu-o com um olhar desconfiado, e de quase tanto mau humor quanto Stephen. Depois, se afastou, e ele agradeceu por isso. Em uma vitrola velha, tocava um disco de uma banda trouxa de Liverpool, os _Beatles_. Stephen sabia disso porque muito tempo viveu em uma área de trouxas... isso foi bem depois do seu pai... bem, não queria pensar em seu pai.

E tomou o whisky num gole só, pedindo outro em seguida. O disco passou para a próxima faixa, e uma música lenta e triste começou a tocar.

_Yesterday... all my troubles seemed so far away... Now it looks as though they're here to stay... Oh, I believe... in yesterday..._

Um homem com uma capa longa e negra como a de Stephen sentou-se ao seu lado e, apesar de Stephen estar concentrado na bebida, na música e em seus próprios pensamentos, ele sentiu a presença do homem, sabia quem era... E, pelo canto dos olhos, viu parte de sua pele muito alva e seus cabelos loiros, apesar do capuz que ele utilizava sobre a cabeleira. Ele também pediu um whisky, ou melhor, ordenou.

_Suddenly... I'm not half the man I used to be... There's a shadow hanging over me... Of, yesterday... came suddenly... _

- E então, conseguiu? – o homem perguntou, e Stephen reconheceu a voz.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ainda não. É cedo.

- Há pressa, você sabe.

- Claro que sei. Não sou idiota.

- Pois então trabalhe duro para provar isso.

Houve uma pausa longa e tensa entre os dois homens. Havia apenas aquela música entre os dois, que já estava quase acabando. Para quem os visse, pareciam estranhos, apenas bebendo e aproveitando a música naquela noite fria. O homem loiro pousou o copo vazio de whisky no balcão com mais estrondo do que deveria. O copo parecia quase intocado, como se o homem sentisse nojo de encostar-se a ele. Ou de tomar aquela bebida, como se ela fosse venenosa ou impura demais para seus lábios.

_I said... Something wrong now I long... for yesterday..._

- Você tem até o final da semana. Desta semana. – o homem sentenciou, deixando sobre o balcão uma moeda de ouro (certamente uma libra também era impura demais para ser tocada por ele) e saiu, girando a capa atrás de si, imperturbável.

_Now_ _I need a place to hide away... Oh, I believe... in yesterday... _

A música acabou com uma nota seca, como um ponto final doloroso. A música que tocou em seguida não era mais confortadora. Stephen prestou atenção na letra de _Hey, Jude_ agora, e pensou que a outra música parecia bem mais adequada. _Then_ _you can start to make it better... _Não, não tinha mais volta.

Stephen se lembrou daquele dia. Aquela _criatura_ – porque não poderia mais ser humano – tomou-lhe a face com os dedos longos, finos e frios.

- _Vá. Traga-me informações. Mate. ­_

_Mate, _ele disse. _Mate, essa será sua prova, e a mais importante. A prova de que eu sou, verdadeiramente, seu senhor._

Não, não tinha volta. Sua alma já estava vendida.

_Hey, Jude, refrain... don't carry the world upon your shoulders..._

A semana passou num borrão, mas Stephen estava atento. Amaldiçoadamente atento. Aconteceu numa sexta-feira. Ele esperou todos irem embora do departamento de aurores, e seguiu Benjy Fenwick pelas ruas escuras. Tinha feito isso todos os dias depois daquela noite em que encontrou o homem loiro no bar. Quando Fenwick desaparatou, Stephen sabia para onde ir, e desaparatou junto. E lá estavam. Stephen se escondeu atrás de alguns arbustos, era uma rua cheia deles. Fenwick por um momento fitou a casa; era uma casa pequena e modesta, e as luzes estavam acesas. Parecia haver várias pessoas ali dentro. Um encontro. Stephen sabia o que era, do que conversavam, não tinha observado a semana toda à toa. Se havia uma coisa que aquela criatura de dedos gelados não poderia dizer era que Stephen era um mau espião. Não, ele movia-se como uma cobra silenciosa, sem ser percebido. E ele sabia que era exatamente por esse motivo que tinha sido escolhido.

Stephen sabia ficar nas sombras, pois tinha vivido nelas toda a sua vida.

Fenwick deu três toques sincronizados com a varinha, um código, e a porta se abriu. Stephen não viu seu rosto, mas sabia quem era o anfitrião da noite que abria a porta. Como se rastejasse, Stephen aproximou-se da casa, desejando que eles não tivessem utilizado um feitiço imperturbável naquelas paredes, ou sua magia seria inútil. Havia um feitiço que Stephen inventara quando jovem, nos tempos de escola, e anotara no canto de seu livro. E era exatamente aquele que estava usando para ouvir aquelas palavras como se estivessem falando ao seu lado, sussurrando sigilosamente.

Oh, _merda!_ – Stephen quase exclamou. Eles realmente tinham imperturbado as malditas portas e janelas. Mas seu feitiço era poderoso... não podia ouvir tão claramente, as palavras vinham abafadas, com a interferência de um rádio sintonizado numa estação fora do ar... Mas, ainda assim, algumas palavras eram captadas, e Stephen fez força para entendê-las.

_A Ordem da Fênix... reunião... lutar... resistir... Dumbledore... dias pares... aurores... fiel de segredo... a Ordem... _

Stephen lembrou-se, por um instante, do nome no papel. _Mate, _ele disse. _Mate. _Ouviu movimentação no interior da casa. Desligou a comunicação. Moveu-se novamente como uma cobra rastejante. Esperou. Apontou a varinha. Ali, escondido? Faria isso como um covarde?

_NÃO! Ele não era covarde... não era covarde..._

_Mate, _ele disse.

O nome...

Nunca tinha matado. Ainda.

Um homem saiu da casa, e Stephen sentiu as palavras afluírem-lhe aos lábios, prontas. Mas não, ainda não. Não era ele.

Era um homem de cabelos escuros e compridos... um rabo de cavalo... parecia gesticular animadamente, embora os outros pedissem prudência. Ele disse que eram todos amigos, que mal havia?

Uma mulher sussurrou algo, e o homem parou de falar.

Mais dois homens saíram. Stephen encontrou seu alvo.

Mirou. Pensou. Sentiu. Agiu.

Disse as palavras pela primeira vez... o jato verde saiu de sua varinha. Certeiro.

Uma mulher gritou. Stephen sentiu o estômago se revirar, cheio de besouros passeando em seu interior. Teria errado? Teria acertado a pessoa errada?

Então um homem caiu, e Stephen sentiu um alívio morno. Por um momento... por um momento pensou ter atingido...

Houve uma movimentação nervosa. Stephen precisava aparatar, precisava fugir, mas suas pernas tinham congelado, imóveis naqueles arbustos. Um urro, um palavrão. Aquela voz. E Stephen soube que tinha errado.

Passos apressados na sua direção. Stephen correu, esquecendo que era um bruxo, esquecendo que poderia aparatar. Tinha matado. Nunca, em sua vida, sentira tanto pânico. Não por poder ser descoberto. Não por estar em perigo.

_Mate, _ele disse. E ele tinha matado. Pela primeira vez. De muitas.

Tinha assinado o recibo de sua alma com sangue.

Mas tinha matado o homem errado. O homem certo estava correndo ao seu encalço, no meio daqueles arbustos que espetavam, pinicavam, sangravam...

_Acalme-se. Pense. Aparate, fuja!_

_Destinação... Determinação... Deliberação..._

Não, ele não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia se concentrar. Pensava que devia sair dali e ao mesmo tempo, por que estava fugindo? Já tinha matado uma vez. Por que não outra?

- Seu bastardo! Filho da puta! – aquela voz gritava atrás dele. – Volte aqui, você matou Benjy! Seu covarde!

Stephen parou.

- Eu não sou covarde.

Surpreso, o homem também parou. E, quando Stephen se virou, não era mais Stephen. No meio da confusão, esquecera de tomar a sua dose daquela hora. Ainda sentia o frasco do líquido pegajoso, já pela metade, no bolso de sua capa. Tinha preparado uma nova poção àquela manhã. O homem arregalou os olhos negros, por detrás das lentes dos óculos, num reconhecimento mórbido e cheio de rancor. Os cabelos revoltos espetavam para todos os lados, diferente do assassino que ele observava, o qual tinha cabelos lisos e oleosos, que caíam perfeitamente retos emoldurando seu rosto tão pálido que era quase transparente.

Mas não foi James Potter que pronunciou seu nome, revelando-o. Pois ele estendeu a varinha à sua frente, pronto para se aproveitar do choque do inimigo à sua frente, e matar a pessoa certa agora. Não, foi sua mulher que exclamou, chegando atrás dele, num tom que misturava surpresa, raiva, desespero, decepção e mágoa...

- Severus, não!

E, por um único e longo segundo, Severus Snape encontrou os olhos verdes de Lily. Lily Evans, e não Lily Potter. Ela tinha se postado, bravamente, à frente do marido, e Severus apontava a varinha para ela.

E ele soube... teve certeza... de algo que ele deveria saber há muito, muito tempo.

A única amiga que tivera. A única pessoa no mundo que se importara verdadeiramente com ele... nunca mais... nunca mais estaria ao seu lado.

Aquele era o ponto final.

FIM

_Nota da autora_: Essa fic ganhou o 1º lugar no I Challenge de PO's do Not as Last Resort. Agradeço muito mesmo à querida Mi Caileach que me deu o prêmio, e a minha amiga Nik, Nikari Potter que revisou a fic!


End file.
